Mobile wireless communications devices are continually being developed with more features and functionalities. These developments in features and functionalities are, however, further stressing the capabilities of battery chemistry and the design of batteries for these mobile wireless communications devices. The further desire to continually shrink the size and weight of wireless communications devices also leads to a desire to shrink battery sizes. As a result, the usable battery life for wireless communications devices of today is unfortunately decreasing.
Convenient and reliable communications is one reason many people use wireless communications devices. For example, being able to keep in touch with a teenage child or other loved one and knowing that he or she can keep in touch with you is one of the fundamental principals behind why most parents buy a cellular phone for their children. Aspects of our busy lives and especially the social lives of children do not always allow for time to replenish cellular phone batteries. A child or teen being notified of a low battery condition in his or her cellular phone will tend to ignore the alert and think nothing of it until either he or she needs to contact someone, or until the batter is totally dead. This results in leaving the parent and child unable to reach each other through the child's cellular phone—destroying the benefit for which the cellular phone was purchased and maintained.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.